


i just met you (and this is crazy)

by overturnedgoal



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overturnedgoal/pseuds/overturnedgoal
Summary: The first text Alexander receives after the trade is from Frederik Andersen. Alexander knows who she is, of course. Pretty much all the girls in the NHL at least know of each other if they haven’t played together in some way. But Alexander definitely knows of Freddie.They’ve never played together but they played against each other at several international competitions before they hit the pros and Alexander swears Freddie is like 97% of the reason Alexander realized she was a lesbian.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Alexander Kerfoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Hockey Holidays 2019





	i just met you (and this is crazy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).

> i hope you love this lots, lotts!!!
> 
> i’ll do more specific thank yous after reveals but thank you to everyone who encouraged me and read over this 
> 
> the title is from call me maybe. the absolute best song ever made. duh.

The first text Alexander receives after the trade is from Frederik Andersen. Alexander knows who she is, of course. Pretty much all the girls in the NHL at least know of each other if they haven’t played together in some way. But Alexander definitely knows of Freddie. 

They’ve never played together but they played against each other at several international competitions before they hit the pros and Alexander swears Freddie is like 97% of the reason Alexander realized she was a lesbian. 

Freddie is literally 6’4 and broad as hell on top of that and while Alexander isn’t exactly small she sure felt that way in the face of Freddie. And to say she liked it was…well, a massive understatement. 

_hey i just wanted to say welcome. i think you’ll like this team but i know it must suck to have to pack up and leave._

_yeah._ Alexander sends back. _thank you though. anyone on this team i should know anything about? like, girl to girl? _

_most of the guys are a little gross in the way all guys are but honestly? no ones super creepy. at least they haven’t been to me._

_okay cool. thanks. and thanks for welcoming me to the team. nice to know i’ll have a friend._

_yeah. im looking forward to having another girl on the team. when you get to toronto let me know. we’ll hang out. yeah? _

_yeah._ Alexander sends back. _and we’ll talk again before then, yeah?_

_If you want._

Freddie doesn’t sound super enthusiastic about it, but Alexander remembers her as pretty quiet so she doesn’t take it personally. 

And they do keep texting. 

At first Alexander has some more questions about the team. Stuff like how the coaches are and what practices are like. 

But then they just keep talking. And Alexander finds herself turning to Freddie for help with where to live and what restaurants she needs to check out. 

And then they just start talking about everything. Freddie is surprisingly easy to talk to and Alexander finds herself looking forward to it. 

They start sending snaps eventually too and Alexander knows she’s fucked when she starts catching herself smiling as she opens new ones. 

The first time they actually meet in person is after Alexander is settled in Toronto and Freddie asks her if she wants to join her and some of the boys for an informal skate. 

Alexander readily agrees even though she’s nervous about meeting Freddie in person. She is, however, ready to meet some more people and start trying to get settled with the team. 

When Alexander gets to the locker room at the practice facility Freddie is already there along with some of the boys. She’s getting changed into her gear and at the moment she’s got all her lower half gear on but her upper half she’s just wearing a sports bra while she waits for everyone else to get ready. She’s a little sweaty, shiny with it, and her short hair is perfectly gelled but still manages to look soft. And, god, Alexander wants to kiss her so badly. She’s so so fucked. God. 

“Hey,” Alexander says, sticking her hand out to shake Freddie’s as Freddie stands up to greet her. She has to remind herself not to stare at Freddie’s boobs. They’re just right there at eye level now and just absolutely massive and she wants to bury her face in them. But she makes herself focus on Freddie’s smile instead. It’s soft and a little timid and it literally makes her a bit weak at the knees. 

“Hey,” says a voice from behind Alexander and she turns to see Zach Hyman’s smiling face. 

“Hey,” she says back. 

“I’m Zach,” he says, as if she might not know and that’s pretty endearing she’s not gonna lie. If she liked guys she thinks Zach is exactly the kind she’d been into. Cute and gentle seeming with a very nice smile. 

“Yeah,” she says. “I’m Alexander.”

“Cool. It’s awesome to finally meet you. Freddie has been raving about you.” 

“Yeah?” Alexander asks. 

To which another voice chimes in with “Oh yeah. Big time.” And Alexander turns to the new voice just in time to see William Nylander get shoved by Freddie. 

“I said you’re a good player,” Freddie says. “Which you are. They just think that’s a rave because I never say nice shit about them. Because they suck.” 

Willy rolls his eyes and the other guy in the room, Morgan Rielly, steps forward and says, “Are we gonna skate or what?” 

So Alexander breaks away and starts getting into her gear. A few more guys show up while Alexander is getting ready. All of them introduce themselves to her and then start catching up with the other guys and Freddie while they get changed. They all seem fine so far and like they’re excited about the season. It’s a good atmosphere and Alexander is starting to get really excited herself. 

***

The skate itself is extremely informal. There’s not enough of them for them to run any kind of drills. So they just keep going out there in different lines of three on three trying to score on Freddie. 

And after ten minutes no one has scored on her yet and she starts getting chirpy. “I’ll pay for the first person to score on me’s dinner,” she declares. “None of the rest of you are invited.” 

And the play predictably ramps up from there. They’re all professional athletes who want to win of course, but when you add an immediate pay off it makes them even more competitive. 

Alexander wants to win more than any of them though. She wants to get to know Freddie better and this is the perfect chance. 

The next time she gets out there she gets close. She takes a pass from Mo and flings it toward the net as quick as she can and almost sneaks it past Freddie’s blocker. Freddie barely catches a piece of it though and it flies up into the netting. 

“Gonna have to try harder than that,” Freddie says, sending a wink Alexander’s way and Alexander shrugs and skates off again, waiting for her next turn.

Another guy, Trevor Moore, almost scores while she’s waiting for her next chance and Alexander let’s out a huge sigh of relief when Freddie flourishes her glove and then dramatically drops the puck down onto the ice. 

The next time Alexander goes on the ice it’s with Willy and Jake Muzzin. And she immediately gets why so many people rave about Willy’s passing. He sends Alexander a perfect one and Alexander fakes like he’s going to pass to Jake but shoots at the net instead. It doesn’t completely fool Freddie but it does get her to hesitate enough that the puck manages to squeak in past her ear. 

Alexander whoops and throws herself into the glass to celebrate. By the time she turns around William is crashing into her, clinging to her neck and screaming and Jake is tapping her head with his gloved hand. 

Freddie skates up as their celly is winding down and says, “Okay a deal is a deal. Where do you wanna go for dinner?” 

“I haven’t decided yet but I do know you better be thankful your contract is so big.” 

Freddie just rolls her eyes and skates away. 

The rest of the skate is pretty uneventful. The guys only end up getting a few goals in on Freddie and as much as they want to score they also know that having a good goaltender is important. So Alexander is pretty sure the harder it is for them to score on Freddie the more excited the boys get. 

So by the time they’re done everyone’s spirits are pretty high. 

They skate off and head into the showers and once they’re out and getting dressed again Alexander’s mind turns back to the bet. 

And then, “You wanna just come back to my place instead of going out?” Freddie asks, leaned in close as she pulls her shirt on. 

“Yeah,” Alexander says. She likes the sound of that a lot but also can’t pass up the opportunity to rib Freddie so she adds, “But you better be planning on ordering me some food.” 

“I’ve got plans alright,” Freddie says. And Alexander feels her cheeks heat even though she’s sure Freddie doesn’t mean it like that. 

***

Alexander follows Freddie to her house and once they’re inside Freddie’s door Freddie says, “So, we don’t have to order food right away right?” 

“You trying to weasel out of our bet?” Alexander asks, flopping down onto Freddie’s couch. 

“No, it’s just I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a month now and you’re finally here. So.” Freddie says after she sits down next to her. 

“Oh,” Alexander says. Freddie’s looking at her and Alexander’s head feels like it’s somehow simultaneously going 100 miles an hour and zero miles an hour. 

“Can I do that?” Freddie asks. 

“What?” 

“Kiss you,” And then she laughs. “I expected the famous Harvard grad to be a little smarter than this.” 

The chirping is what finally gets Alexander’s brain back on track and she leans in to kiss Freddie herself. It’s nice. Soft and slow and everything Alexander would have expected from a kiss from Freddie if she had let herself imagine it. But she hadn’t and there was a reason for that. 

So, “This isn’t just an easy thing is it?” she asks. 

“A what?” Freddie asks, face still so close that her breath is warm against Alexander’s cheeks. 

“A ’you finally have another queer girl on the team and I’m easy and convenient kind of thing?’” 

“Come here,” Freddie says, gesturing towards her lap and Alexander moves to straddle it. 

“You think I can’t walk into any lesbian bar in this city and find a girl?” Freddie asks. 

Alexander laughs and says, “Fair point.” 

“Plus, I like guys too and you know I could have any guy on this team. So yeah, no, this is a ‘you’re very interesting and very hot and i’m very into you thing’,” Freddie says, her intense eyes locked on Alexander’s. 

Alexander leans in then for another kiss. Freddie kisses back, her fingers wrapping around Alexander’s hips as she does. Alexander lets her own hands cup Freddie’s face and keeps kissing her. 

After a few seconds Freddie’s hands pull at Alexander’s shirt in a questioning way. Alexander answers by sitting up and crossing her arms in front of her body, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and then tugging it up and over her head. 

Freddie leans forward, pressing a kiss to Alexander’s neck and then to her collarbone. Then she pulls back and just looks at Alexander. Her hands slip softly up Alexander’s sides and Alexander shivers. 

She definitely can’t say she was expecting this today so she’s thinking everything that she decided to wear a cute bra. It’s a black lace bralette and Freddie’s thumbs are currently testing the edges of it, eyebrows cocked questioningly. Alexander nods and Freddie’s thumbs press up under the cups and run over Alexander’s nipples. 

Alexander’s head falls forward as she moans quietly. Freddie pinches her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, twisting a little every time she pulls at them. 

Alexander moans and grinds down against Freddie’s lap. And then Freddie pushes Alexander’s bralette up and gets it over her head and off. Once she does she pulls back just to look at her for a second and then cups her boobs in her palms.

“God,” Freddie says, and Alexander flushes. Her boobs are pretty small but they fit so nicely in Freddie’s hands and Freddie seems to be enjoying them just fine. Freddie continues to squeeze at them for another couple of seconds and then she tilts her head forward and bites at one of Alexander’s nipples. 

She pinches it between her teeth, running her tongue over it and then she pulls. Alexander groans appreciatively and grinds down more against Freddie. And then Freddie pulls off, tilts her head the other way, and does the same thing to her other nipple. 

Alexander’s hands are gripping at Freddie’s back and it’s really not fair that Freddie is still fully dressed. So she starts pushing Freddie’s shirt up hoping Freddie will get the hint. 

And thankfully Freddie does. She pulls back and tugs her shirt over her head and then before Alexander can even react to that she unhooks her bra and let’s that fall off as well. 

Alexander immediately leans forward, kissing Freddie’s neck and then burying her head between Freddie’s boobs the way she had wanted to earlier. 

Freddie hums happily and then she says, “We should really move this to a bed.” And Alexander is about to move so they can make that happen when all of a sudden Freddie is just standing up with Alexander clinging to her and then she’s carrying her toward Freddie’s bedroom.

And this is hands down the hottest thing that has ever happened to Alexander. Hotter even than any fantasy she has ever had. 

Once they’re in Freddie’s room, Freddie tosses Alexander gently up onto her bed. And then she crawls onto it after her. 

“Can I take these off?” she asks, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Alexander’s leggings and tugging. 

“Yeah,” Alexander breathes out, lifting her hips to help out the process. Freddie leaves her underwear on, but tugs Alexander’s leggings down and off of her legs. And then she sits on her knees between Alexander’s legs. She takes both hands and rubs them gently up and down Alexander’s thighs a few times. And then she moves so that she’s leaning forward and places both hands on either side of Alexander’s waist. 

She bends her head down and kisses Alexander’s stomach. Several extremely gentle, extremely brief kisses that are just a flash of soft lips against Alexander’s skin. It makes her shiver again. And then Freddie sits back up on her knees. 

She puts her hand over Alexander’s underwear, her thumb running back and forth over where Alexander wants her the most. 

“You’re so wet,” Freddie says, sounding almost out of breath. 

“Please,” Alexander says. “I want you so bad.” 

Freddie smirks at her and then lets her thumb sneak up under Alexander’s underwear, brushing over her clit just once. 

Alexander moans and arches her back and Freddie says, “Was that good, baby?” 

“So good,” Alexander answers. “Please fuck me.” 

“Since you asked so sweetly,” Freddie says. And then she slips Alexander’s underwear down. She presses her fingers between Alexander’s folds, dragging them over her clit once more. And then Freddie pushes one of them inside of her. 

Freddie’s fingers are so big, and feel just as good inside of her as she hoped they would. Alexander moans and arches her back again, trying to get Freddie’s finger even deeper. Freddie pulls her finger out and goes ahead and adds another before pressing back in. Alexander moans again, grinding down onto Freddie’s fingers, riding them as Freddie pushes them in and out. 

It feels so good to have Freddie like this. To have her feel so large inside of her, filling her up. But she needs more. 

“Touch me,” she moans, not being able to get out anymore words than that. And Freddie, thankfully knows what she means. She uses her other hand to get her thumb on Alexander’s clit. 

She keeps pressing the fingers of her one hand in and out while she rubs circles over Alexander’s clit with the other. And Alexander is already so close. 

She’s moaning, so loud, and clutching at the sheets. And Freddie just keeps going, until Alexander comes and then curls up, shaking with how good she feels. 

She stays like that for a few seconds, Freddie still between her legs before she’s able to recover from her orgasm. Her breathing returning to normal. “Sit on my face,” she says as soon as it does, sitting up and leaning in toward Freddie. “Please. I wanna be surrounded by you.” 

Freddie looks at her, a smirk on her lips and then she dives in to kiss her again. She presses into her, guiding her back, and Alexander goes easily. She lays back, flat on the bed, and Freddie straddles her face. She’s hovering above her, like she’s giving her time to prepare and Alexander appreciates it but she’s ready to taste. 

So she presses one soft kiss to one of Freddie’s absolutely massive thighs and then she grabs Freddie’s hips and presses her down. 

She tilts her head up at the same time, sticking her tongue out until she can taste Freddie. She licks slow and long at first to get her warmed up. Freddie is already wet under her tongue and Alexander loves it, loves how she can feel it getting all over her chin. 

Freddie moans, tangling her hands into Alexander’s hair and grinding down against her face. Alexander moans too to show her appreciation for that and focuses in on Freddie’s clit with her tongue. She flicks it back and forth quickly and when Freddie moans louder Alexander moves so that she can get a finger inside of Freddie. 

Freddie grips Alexander’s hair tighter when she does. So, Alexander moves her finger in and out, rubbing against her inner walls as she does. She keeps up the movement of her tongue and Freddie starts letting out more moans, louder and escaping her more quickly. Alexander takes that as a good sign and puts another finger in the next time she presses inside. Freddie pulls at Alexander’s hair and Alexander licks quicker. 

It’s only a few more moments before Freddie’s thighs tighten around Alexander’s face and she comes. Alexander licks her through it and when Freddie pushes off of her and lays down Alexander leans in for a kiss. Freddie kisses back, humming happily and Alexander smiles into it. 

“Can I nap here?” she asks when she pulls away. 

Freddie nods, eyes already closed, “Yeah, and then we’ll order that food.” 

Alexander smiles and settles in next to her. She’s pretty sure she’s gonna like it on this team.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll add my twitter after reveals.


End file.
